


Doctor Miley Stewart

by starsinger



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: She’s Dr. Miley Stewart by day. World renowned Astrophysicist, 12 year old child prodigy that would make Rico jealous, and Lily and Oliver’s best friend and occasional tutor. She’s occasionally a pain in her colleague’s butts.  By night, she’s still Hannah Montana, musical superstar, living the dream. How does she juggle this? Wait and see. Don’t own anything.
Kudos: 1





	Doctor Miley Stewart

“Good morning, everyone! Welcome to our Planetarium!” a chipper young voice announced as Lily and Oliver settled into their chairs. They recognized that voice. “My name is Dr. Miley Stewart, one of several Astronomers on staff. Look upwards and we will talk about the night sky.” The lights dimmed as Rico grunted.

“Miley, the only one who makes Rico look stupid,” Lily said with a laugh. Lily could suddenly feel Rico’s eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned and waved, a cocky smile decorating her face. Miley’s talk today was about the planets, not only the ones in the Solar System, but those found outside the Solar System. She had taken part in finding two extra-Solar Planets herself.

The lights came up and Miley stepped forward into the light. “Now, any questions?”

“Aren’t you a little young to be a Doctor?” asked a voice. Rico again, Miley sighed. “Aren’t you a little old to be sitting in my classroom, Rico?” Miley asked. Snickers could be heard around the room. The teacher leaned into speak to her. “Oh, yes, I forgot. There’s to be a drawing. The top ten students from the last test have been placed in this bowl,” she said pointing at a bowl. “And two names will be drawn. They will join me for an adventure. I’ve been told you don’t know what that adventure is.”

Nervous laughter rang through the room. Miley’s hand entered the bowl, and two slips of paper came out. “Lily and Rico!” she announced. She held up the papers so everyone could see their names. Both students joined her. “Congratulations, we’re headed to Huntsville Alabama and Space Camp!” Miley told them. Rico stared at her as Lily jumped up at down. “That’s not all! You’ll be joining Hannah Montana at the end of your week’s stay as she performs on-stage at the end of the week!”

“Teacher!” Miley’s ears hurt as Tiffany and Amber’s voices suddenly pierced her eardrums. “We were supposed to win it!”

“You barely passed the test, ladies. Your names didn’t even enter the bowl,” an adult voice admonished them.

Class filed out of the Planetarium as Miley followed them. “See you tonight?” Miley whispered to Lily.

* * *

Hannah leaned back against the couch, Lola beside her. “I can’t believe they jumped onto the stage,” Hannah said with a sigh. Tiffany and Amber had become especially determined. They’d gained the stage, and nothing more. Security was tight, as usual. Oliver had been unable to join them, he’d been grounded. Something involving a stick of gum and a teacher and a frog. Nobody really wanted to know the details.

“Well, we’re going to Space Camp,” Lily said.

“Yep,” Hannah replied, “But why Rico?”

“Could’ve been worse,” Lily said, “Could’ve been Tiffany or Amber.”

“True,” Hannah replied. “Let’s go home. I have papers to grade,” Miley said.


End file.
